Cellphone friends
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy está enamorada de Natsu, pero este no de ella (según lo que ella piensa) , así que no ve nada de malo en hablar con este desconocido por celular. Deku x Lucy x Natsu.


_El Deku x Lucy me gusta, a pesar que a nadie le importe xD_

 _Boku no hero o Fairy tail, ninguno me pertenece._

 **Cellphone friends**

Lucy se va cuando tiene quince años de su hogar, no lo piensa dos veces esa noche cuando sale huyendo de casa, con la esperanza de no ver a su padre nunca en su vida. Pero es realista, sabe que el dueño de una de las mejores corporaciones de transporte, puede encontrarla cuando le dé la gana con solo chasquear los dedos. Pero espera que toda su vida demostrando que la odia desde la muerte de su madre, ahora le permitan vivir separada del monstruo que se convirtió aquel hombre amable que le regalaba muñecas y jugaba a las princesas con ella.

Después de dos meses en las calles, viviendo de sus ahorros y demostrando que tiene el don del dinero de su padre, como la suerte de su madre para que nada malo le pase, comienza a pensar con algo similar a la decepción, que su padre en realidad no la quiere y nunca va a buscarla.

De esa forma es como la encuentra Natsu Dragneel aquella tarde en el centro de Magnolia después de ayudarla con un tipo estafador. Aquel risueño chico de cabello rosado termina extendiéndole la mano que nadie quiso hacer, llevándola a un lugar que pronto reconocería como el hogar que busco desde la muerte de su madre.

La academia Fairy tail.

No era el mejor instituto de Japón, mucho menos el más respetado, exceptuando por sus estudiantes en ramas atléticas. Pero era un lugar del que su padre probablemente jamás hubiera oído, por lo que pensó sería un refugio de paz y tranquilidad. Un hombre mayor que era el director, le dejo entrar sin muchos problemas y pocos papeles, incluso ayudándola para conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Ella casi besa el suelo del hombre, pero en realidad sabe que Natsu fue el que causo todo eso, el chico que parece tener algo que atrae a los demás y brilla como el sol, también la capturo en su red como una telaraña.

No solo él.

Todos ahí la reciben con grandes sonrisas y bromas que la hacen sentirse algo fuera de lugar, pero que en el fondo, le dan la vida que tal vez siempre busco en las cuatro paredes de su mansión.

Así que con un salario algo pobre por ser de medio tiempo, vivir al lado de Natsu en las residencias estudiantiles y estar en medio de las usuales luchas del grupo, junto con las luchas con otras instituciones o problemas que siempre parecían atraer.

Su vida nunca fue mejor.

.

Excepto cuando eso paso.

.

Una parte de ella se sentía dividida, durante un año y medio ha vivido con el grupo de Fairy tail, siendo querida por todos y regresando el amor de la misma forma. Cada uno de ellos se hizo especial para ella, como una enorme familia que siempre deseo tener. Ha mejorado mucho en el aspecto físico, no por voluntad propia, pero siempre parecen en medio de luchas y corriendo para no ser metidos a la correccional de menores, donde algunos de sus amigos, parecen acostumbrados a ir una semana. Todo era felicidad aun en medio de la tristeza, por eso sabe que cuando su corazón se aprieta ante la imagen frente a ella, es solo su egoísmo puro.

Desde su llegada muchos de sus compañeros la han molestado, diciendo que Natsu y ella son los mejores amigos que existen, algunos llegando tan lejos para emparejarlos. Fue su error que aunque lo negara en el exterior, su interior tal vez si anhelaba aquella realidad.

Puede que el chico fuera un cerdo al comer, le gustara espiarla en su habitación, no tuviera reparo del espacio personal y a su lado estuviera envuelta en problemas. Solo que también no conocía a nadie más leal que el chico, dispuesto a luchar por sus amigos y con la sonrisa más brillante que el sol.

Entonces Lisanna regreso.

La adorable hermana menor de Mirajane y Elfman que ha vivido durante años en el extranjero, vuelve y lo primero que hace es abrazar a Natsu como los mejores amigos que fueron antes que ella estuviera ahí. Todos insisten en que ellos solo son amigos, pero ella sabe que incluso siendo solo amiga de Natsu, ella desarrollo sentimientos por el chico, no puede culpar a Lisanna si llegara a pasarle eso.

Entonces ante la imagen de un confundido Natsu, ella termina alejándose un poco de este y por consecuencia de todos. Sabe que es irracional, que solo son amigos, pero en su interior, cada abrazo inocente o sonrisa del chico a la albina, le quemaban en su interior.

Su niñez tenía algo que ver, el nunca haber podido tener amigos, el perder a su padre y vivir lo que vivió, inconscientemente la hizo alguien bastante posesiva. Aun así eso no es lo que ella quiere, no quiere ser un monstruo egoísta que salte ante cualquier posible interés de su amigo, porque aunque le duela admitirlo, entre Natsu y ella solo existe amistad.

Incluso ahora eso estaba en duda.

Sus amigos, sobre todo Gray y Levy, le advierten que eso no es una buena idea y que solamente es una tortura para ambos.

Pero aun así ella decide cambiarse de salón a mitad de año, ganando una mirada resentida y confundida del pelirrosa, como un alejamiento notorio del grupo con ella.

Por lo menos, hasta que estos sentimientos pasen.

Y la cercanía con este no duela.

.

—Chica cosplayer—gruñe Bickslow el extraño joven que lleva un casco y uniforme…en dudosas condiciones.

Gira a verlo confundida, ha pasado apenas una semana desde su cambio de clase, y esta si bien sigue siendo en los estándares de Fairy tail, está llena incluso de personas más extrañas que su clase anterior.

Lo cual es decir mucho.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunta acomodando sus libros lentamente, el siguiente periodo es el último y prefiere ir tarde para no toparse con nadie de su anterior grupo.

Aun los saluda amablemente, conversa con ellos en los pasillos, pero para todos es notorio que ante la mención del pelirrosa, ella sale huyendo con gran velocidad.

Sería un milagro que a estas alturas el susodicho no sepa que está pasando.

Solo que no quiere escucharlo, aun no, no quiere escuchar la negativa que probablemente recibiría.

—Este es mi numero para el proyecto, no lo pierdas o mis babys se enojaran—dice antes de soltar una risota, comenzando hacerla dudar sobre si trabajar con este fue buena idea.

Incluso Evergreen con su expresión mortal era mejor que Bickslow, Kami-sama incluso Freed era sin duda la mejor oportunidad.

Pero había estado tan distraída.

Asiente distraídamente viendo el papel, suspirado al ver los números intangibles del joven, pero antes de preguntar este ya se había ido.

Siente un mal humor al pensar que ella debe entender esta letra de doctor.

.

Natsu casi alcanza hablar con ella, pero por suerte con una risa nerviosa (que hizo que todos los chicos atrás se golpearan la frente con la palma de la mano) y una técnica distractora, salió corriendo al centro de la ciudad. Vivía al lado del chico y por eso era muy difícil no verlo cuando llegara, pero con unas cuantas cerraduras, dejo en claro a este que ocupaba espacio. Para Natsu una cerradura no era suficiente para detenerlo, pero parecía notar que ella de verdad ocupaba espacio, para ser lo suficientemente sensato para dárselo.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Esa era la pregunta.

Con aburrimiento termino en una cafetería, agradeciendo a la lluvia fuera que le daría una excusa para llegar tarde. Saco sus libros y le envió un mensaje a su compañeros de proyecto. Le daría tiempo para adelantar algo y con suerte, Bickslow hiciera un buen trabajo, era excéntrico, pero Freed le había consolado diciendo que era buen trabajador.

Para su sorpresa la respuesta llego casi de inmediato.

.

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _._

Entrecerró la mirada confundida, pensando que el anterior mensaje lleno de ideas para el proyecto, sería suficiente para darle a entender quién era ella.

 _._

 _Soy Lucy, bueno la chica cosplayer (a pesar que el disfraz de porrista fue una sola jodida vez) así que no te distraigas para este proyecto._

 _._

Farfullo mientras buscaba más información en internet sobre su proyecto de la época romana, cuando un nuevo mensaje la hizo bufar esperando seriedad de su compañero.

 _._

 _Lo siento señorita Lucy, creo que hay un error, no estoy segura de quien haya sido tu compañero de proyecto, pero este no es su número._

 _Así que al menos que Aizawa-sensei me colocara un compañero para un proyecto Romano, lo cual dudo, creo que se ha equivocado._

 _P.D: Chica cosplayer no es el peor apodo de todos, un conocido de infancia me ha dicho Deku toda la vida. Pero supongo que uno aprende a acostumbrarse a estos hechos._

 _._

Su rostro comienza a colocarse rojo escarlata, al saber que ha cometido una equivocación. Con una mano en su rostro, gruñe una terrible disculpa por mensajes rápidamente, mientras este le quita importancia con un emoji de sonrisa feliz.

Golpea su rostro contra la mesa de café, agradeciendo que el pobre chico al otro lado del celular no la ha visto en esa etapa vergonzosa de su vida.

Es un error simple.

Pero la idea de patear el trasero de Bickslow, por alguna razón es tentadora.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, vive un joven llamado Midoriya Izuku, su vida no es algo muy a destacar hasta los quince años. Un chico de cuerpo débil, que suele ser molestado por otros sobre él, sobre todo su vecino Katsuki, que gracias a alguien en los cielos, este año por fin han logrado una especie de paz entre ambos. Todo cuando a los catorce años recibe una operación por la ayuda de un famoso detective conocido como All Might. Ahora es alguien nuevo, diferente, con un cuerpo fuerte que incluso puede practicar deportes. Aun Katsuki le da una paliza en estos, pero ya puede darle la lucha de regreso.

Ambos entraron a una famosa academia conocida como U.A, siendo compañeros durante un año y unos cuantos meses. Por primera vez el hace amigos, y aunque a veces tiene temor de regresar a su antiguo y patético pasado, se anima al ver como cada día mejora, en notas, deporte, físico y es conocido por sus profesores.

El joven de cabellera verdosa que vive en los departamentos estudiantiles, por algunos problemas con rufianes, mira divertido el celular en sus manos.

Antes de la operación aparte del número de su madre no tenía amigos, nadie en su celular con quien hablar o compartir. Claro que ahora tenía el número de sus compañeros de clase, de otras academias y uno que otro adulto que lo ayuda en el proceso.

Pero se preguntó si este mensaje hubiera llegado cuando estaba solo, si esta persona aun le hablaría. Ahora era conocido como Deku (el apodo de Kaa-chan quedo más pegado que un chicle en el pelo y ahora incluso le agrada) por haber participado en competencias de artes marciales, por sus buenas notas y por su amabilidad. Solo que en este momento, estaba hablando con alguien que no le conocía.

Mirando con curiosidad su computadora en sus manos con videos de All Might cuando estaba en las fuerzas armadas y como policía, miro nuevamente el teléfono celular.

La chica no había contestado cuando le indico que no debía preocuparse.

¿Le respondería si le intentara hacer conversación?

Era una chica y aunque no tuviera mucha interacción con chicas fuera de sus compañeras, no tenía que preocuparse si no la veía al rostro.

 _._

 _¿Entonces te gusta el cosplay?_

 _._

Casi pudo escuchar un grito de frustración a través de la lluvia y no pudo evitar reír divertido, sin duda, no debía darle importancia, pero su intuición le indicaba que esto podría ser el comienzo de una nueva amistad.

.

.

.

El proyecto de la época romana resulta ser todo un éxito y Bickslow se disculpa después de un fuerte "Lucy Kick" sobre dar el número erróneamente. Lo cual no le importa a Lucy, a pesar de sus dudas iniciales, hablar con este chico llamado Deku, es como una refrescante brisa nueva en su aburrida vida desde que se distancio levemente de sus amigos. El chico que sospecha debe tener su edad por la forma que habla de materias o al menos superarla un poco, en realidad es bastante…interesante.

No tiene un sentido de humor tan fuerte como sus amigos, donde una simple broma debe ser de proporciones monumentales, pero si suele bromear con ella de forma suave. También es bastante amable y sabe hablar con las chicas, eso o tenía una vena interiormente amable dentro de él.

Ella se gruñe que hablar con desconocidos no es buena idea, podría ser una trampa, pero admite que ella fue quien envío el primer mensaje, erróneo, pero fue su culpa.

No hablan mucho de su vida personal, pero se envían memes, comentan vagamente sobre sus conocidos y Lucy siente las ganas de patearle el trasero al amigo de Deku que suele molestarlo. Cuando lo menciona este dice que puede defenderse, pero que sería interesante ver a una chica patear el trasero del tal famoso Kaa-chan.

 _._

 _No es que no me considere un gamer, disfruto de un buen juego de video, pero el baile no creo que sea lo mío, incluso si debe ser por medio de un video juego._

 _P.D: tengo dos pies izquierdos para el baile._

 _._

Inconscientemente ella sonríe, pensando que el tema de video juegos, solo ha salido porque ella comenta que antes Natsu la obligaba a jugar. No es que no fuera del todo mala, pero no era su pasión como la de su explosivo amigo, aun así ella siempre ganaba en los juegos de baile y canto, causando diversión entre ambos. Algo que hace unos cuantos meses no habían hecho y una parte de ella extrañaba.

Aun así se negaba a ir atrás.

 _._

 _Te reto a mandarme un audio cantando, ya sabes, canciones como Barbie Girl son un clásico._

 _P.D: tengo un amigo que solo habla de cosas de hombres, créeme si él puede bailar, cualquier ser humano puede hacerlo._

 _._

Ante la mención de Gildarts para una respuesta, ella deja el teléfono de lado y contesta rápidamente en una obvia competencia con Freed, que le lanza una mirada ofensiva cuando es felicitada. Su teléfono vibra unas cuantas veces, pero se detiene en un problema de algebra especialmente difícil. Apenas lo termina, aun en su reto con Freed, que este gana al terminar primero, bufa antes de ver a su teléfono celular.

Tiene un mensaje y un audio.

 _._

 _Sabes esto es lo más humillante que he hecho en un año (algún día te contare la historia del festival deportivo de mi instituto) pero dado que no me conoces, creo que podría hacerlo si eso alegra tu día._

 _P.D: adiós orgullo masculino._

 _._

Rápidamente alza la mano pidiendo permiso para ir al baño y sale antes que Gildarts se lo conceda. En el pasillo ve a Cana caminar e intentar saludarla, pero ella pasa despavorida pasando en dirección de la azotea, asegurándose que no estuviera nadie, corre el audio. La idea de que fuera una promesa secreta en el canto y tuviera voz afinada, se va por la azotea al escuchar la voz disonante del joven.

Conteniéndose hasta el final, decide que un audio por otro es válido, así que apenas toca el botón de grabar, comienza a reírse como histérica antes de caer al suelo.

Termina viendo el cielo vagamente, pensando que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se ríe.

Una sombra de oscuridad pasa por su mirada.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se reía así.

.

.

.

—Estas rojo—dice Todoroki a su lado, viéndolo con curiosidad que lo hace saltar en su banca del gimnasio.

Niega frenéticamente antes de ver su celular, recordando la risa musical de la chica, muy en contraste que su voz cantando desafinada.

No conoce mucho a la chica cosplayer de nombre Lucy, solo han hablado unos cuantos días, pero parecía alguien desesperada por hablar con alguien. Había ocasiones en que la sentía reprimida y algo distante, por lo que le recordaba a él cuando estaba solo. Fue el único motivo por el que acepto enviarle una horrible canción de los noventa con su voz, cuando pudo escaparse de la audición de todos.

Ella se había reído.

Revelando su mayor temor de que no fuera una chica o que en su caso, fuera un violador secuestrador en potencia.

Tenía una risa muy bonita.

—Te has vuelto a poner rojo—vuelve a decir Todoroki ladeando el rostro.

Gruñe encogiéndose en su lugar, cuando es su turno para participar en el partido amistoso, que con Katsuki no tiene nada de amistoso.

Deja el celular de lado.

Debería dejar de distraerse.

.

.

.

Sabe que se ha escapado de sus amigos por un largo tiempo, pero aun así que Cana la acorralara en un pasillo, es algo que había temido. Cana es una de sus amigas más cercanas, desde que ella le revelo la verdad sobre Gildarts como su padre y como logro hacer que entre ambos hubiera un rencuentro de película, está siempre la había adoptado como una hermana menor. No eran del grupo más concurrente, pero siempre había tenido tiempo para ella, había sospechado con gran temor, que fuera la que la acorralaría.

Pues tuvo razón.

Pero a tan solo una semana de fin de año, donde se iría una temporada donde Acuario su profesora de natación y vieja conocida de su madre, tendría más tiempo para descansar.

Pobre e inocente criatura fue.

—No te había visto últimamente…Lu-cy—hablo con voz oscura y ella sintió un escalofrió de terror.

Estaba molesta.

Tal vez no se veía tan malvada como Erza o tenebrosa como Mirajane, pero Cana tenía su manera para dar un miedo de cojones en tu lugar.

Trago saliva.

—Nos vimos en la mañana por el pasillo—

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando—

Sus ojos se posaron en los de su amiga, viéndolos dolidos y con tristeza, que le hizo ladear el rostro avergonzado de su conducta. Era ridículo que hiciera eso, que se alejara también de ellos, los que siempre estuvieron ahí para su persona.

Aun así.

Bajo el rostro.

No le había comentado a Deku toda su historia, pero en una noche de nostalgia y soledad ante el aniversario de muerte de su madre (que nadie sabía) había abierto su corazón al joven desconocido. Contándole absolutamente todo, creía esa fue la primera vez que hicieron una llamada y no solo fueron mensajes. Había estado tan desesperada de alguien a su lado, que le dijo todo (excepto nombres de su familia) y este le había ayudado a tranquilizarse.

Cuando todo había pasado, admitió que su comportamiento con sus amigos, no era el correcto y ella había dicho que intentaría solucionarlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ahora estaba aquí sufriendo las consecuencias.

Un pasillo solitario después de clases, con suerte encontraría su cadáver el día siguiente.

Contra todo pronóstico Cana solo se alejó de ella agitando su cabellera, viéndola fijamente en busca de una explicación, que probablemente ya supiera, pero que esperaba saliera de sus propios labios. Eso le tranquilizo al tiempo que le hizo sentir en su interior un revuelto. Muchas veces Natsu la detuvo con una clara pregunta en sus ojos, pero nunca pronunciada, confiando en ella y que volvería a ser todo como antes.

Cana obviamente se cansó de esperar.

—Es mejor así Cana, yo nunca fui parte de esto…solo fui su remplazo, la chica que llego de pronto y…que solo trae desgracia—musito recordando las palabras de su padre una noche antes que se fuera.

Si pensaba bien en eso, aun sentía la cachetada en su rostro y su corazón roto.

—Sabes que no es verdad, eres importante para Natsu, es casi tan o más miserable que tú en toda la situación—gruño la castaña queriendo meter eso en su cabeza.

Pero se negaba.

Serian nuevas esperanzas, y para ser sincera, ella ya no quería eso, quería la realidad y la realidad era esa, ella no pertenecía al grupo, nunca lo hizo.

—Eres una mocosa terca Lucy—gruño Cana enojada, pero de pronto suavizando la expresión—Erza…Gray…Levy…no eres el remplazo de nadie, solamente eres tú Lucy. Nadie espera que seas nadie más, Natsu y Lisanna son buenos amigos, pero todos sabemos que solo son eso…en cambio tu eres diferente para el—intentaba hacerla entender.

¿Lo era?

Su ceño se frunció de inmediato.

Recordaba claramente la sonrisa cariñosa de Natsu cuando estaba con Lisanna y como esta parecía brillar a su lado. Puede que solo fueran amigos, pero si más adelante eso cambiaba, el golpe sería más fuerte y sufriría peor.

Tenía miedo.

Solamente eso.

Después de la muerte de su madre y el rechazo de su padre, vivió tantos años bajo el miedo, que era difícil salir de este. No importaba a cuanta gente hubiera ayudado, aun en su interior, solamente era una niña sola en busca de algo que pudiera llamar propio.

Dando media vuelta, salió corriendo dejando a Cana gritando su nombre.

Cuando paso por la entrada ahí estaba Natsu, este giro a verle como si quisiera hablarle, pero siguió corriendo ignorando su voz llamándola.

En su cabeza, la voz era igual de su padre, gritándole lo inútil que era por ser igual que su madre.

.

Falto a clases el día siguiente con miedo de toparse a Cana, sabía que era infantil, pero no quería escuchar o ver sus ojos acusadores. Aunque que no los viera, no significaba que no estuvieran ahí, a la larga, todo iba a explotar en su rostro, o en el peor de los casos, ellos se rendirían y no volverían a llamarle amiga. No quería eso, no quería el dolor del rechazo, pero tampoco quería perderlos a estos. Su interior estaba tan dividido, que permaneció dos horas enteras en el parque, viendo al cielo en busca de una respuesta.

¿Si llegaba como si nada?

Aun sentiría el dolor en su interior, pero si intentaba solucionar todo.

No soportaría ver a Natsu aun.

Pero estaba quedándose sin opciones.

Su cercanía quemaba, pero su lejanía también.

Estúpidos sentimientos.

Camino con expresión de muerte a la maquina dispensadora de bebidas, su garganta estaba seca. Cuando se vio en el reflejo, mantuvo un gruñido de indignación al verse. Su cabello largo por la cintura parecía algo opaco, la enorme sudadera y pantalones deportivos, parecía una enferma y no la chica coqueta que le gustaba aparentar.

Levanto la única moneda que tenía, pero esta era una perra y salto entre sus manos antes de perderse en el caño de la cuadra.

Su expresión de muerte y mal humor, cambio a uno deprimente antes de querer llorar.

Su jodida mala suerte de todas.

¿Dónde estaba Lucky Lucy?

—Vaya eso es tener mala suerte—hablo una voz a su lado.

Giro el rostro para ver a un grupo de tres personas, un chico alto de anteojos, un joven algo más pequeño de cabellera verde y mirada preocupada, junto con la joven que le hablo que poseía cabellera corta castaña y agradable sonrisa.

La vio fijamente, antes de suspirar y estar a punto de regresar a su hogar.

No era su día para salir.

—Espera un momento—hablo esta vez el chico de cabellera verde, cuya voz vagamente familiar fue la que hizo que se detuviera—puedo invitarte a una bebida, creo que puede animarte el día—añadió con una leve sonrisa, tan familiar a la de Natsu que quiso llorar.

No le gustaba recibir limosna, no era alguien para pedir dinero, le gustaba ganarlo por sí misma. Aun así estaba tan de mal humor, que asintió quedadamente, antes de señalar una bebida de fresa, que el chico compro junto a la propia, antes de entregársela.

—Midoriya siempre es un buen chico—hablo el joven alto de anteojos, que al igual que los otros dos tenía el uniforme de un instituto en otro distrito.

¿Qué harían aquí?

—Gracias—musito al recibir la bebida.

Ese chico era muy amable.

Midoriya.

La joven de cabellera castaña le palmeo la espalda al joven de cabello verde, el Midoriya, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

—Deku-kun siempre tan amable—hablo esta ingenuamente con alegría.

Entonces la bebida cayo de sus manos, atrayendo la atención de los tres a la bebida en el suelo, antes de verla confundida por su expresión de horror.

Su mente exploto en ese momento, antes de volverse un frio color blanco ante ningún pensamiento coherente en ese instante. Esto era una gran coincidencia, no había ninguna prueba para que el joven Midoriya alias Deku por la chica castaña, fuera el mismo chico con el que hablaba durante los últimos meses, no había posibilidad. Deku era un chico amable y sereno, que siempre parecía alegrarle el día y levantarle el ánimo, no había posibilidades que fuera el mismo frente a ella.

Quien se agacho para sostener la bebida de fresa y entregársela nuevamente preocupado.

Ella vio su mano como si viera la de un muerto, notando algunas cicatrices que podría describir el accidente que su Deku le dijo tuvo hace un año. El chico no había hablado de su físico, el joven frente a ella a pesar del uniforme, parecía tener buena figura y ser atlético, no tan musculoso como el chico anteojos, pero si bien formado. Su cabellera verde era desordenada y levemente rizada, con grandes ojos inocentes color verde claro, diferentes a los verde oscuros de Natsu.

Tomo la bebida aun en shock.

—¿Está todo bien?—cuestiono este con preocupación.

Tan amable.

Tan familiar.

La misma voz que había escuchado cuando había hablado con ella sobre la muerte de su madre y el dolor de su padre.

El mismo chico que le había confesado que su padre los había abandonado a su madre y a él por su enfermedad, por no querer pagar los gastos.

Que parecía entenderla.

Que la estaba viendo como un vagabundo enfermo que sale de su hogar.

Este no era el encuentro que imagino, aunque si bien había tenido alguna que otra idea sobre conocerse, nada había llegado a su mente. Nunca espero al chico (bastante atractivo) frente a ella, que parecía tan preocupado por su persona, como siempre lo fue.

¿Por qué ese día no se arregló un poco más?

—Deku—repitió entre un sollozo de frustración.

Este alzo una ceja confundido, viendo a sus amigos quienes se encogieron de hombros y ella estuvo a punto de soltar a llorar.

Esto no es lo que ella quería.

—¡IDIOTA!—grito a su persona y también a él por aparecerse cuando se veía tan horrible.

Los tres chicos parecieron asustados, cuando ella salió corriendo dando media vuelta, mandando a la mierda todo. Incluyendo sus clases, cuando empaco todas las cosas y sin importarle que faltara una semana para salir de clases, tomando el primer tren para el hogar de Acuario, solo quería hacerse un agujero y morirse de la vergüenza.

.

.

.

Algo estaba mal.

Ese pensamiento llego a su mente cuando Lucy ignoraba sus mensajes de la nada y sus llamadas. Es curioso cómo no había notado que tan unido estaba a la desconocida, hasta que desapareció durante dos semanas y en vacaciones no tenía con quien hablar. Claro que quedaba de verse con sus compañeros, pero Lucy había sido una constante, que le costaba desprenderse ahora.

Debía tener sus razones, pero estaba preocupado.

No quería relacionarlo con nada, pero fue cuando habían conocido a la chica desconocida con pelo en la cara que les grito idiota. Iida y Uraraka decían que solamente era alguien desquiciada, pero antes de eso había hablado con Lucy y poco después no había hablado con ella.

¿Tendrían algo que ver?

Lucy era una chica complicada, llena de problemas y enredadas situaciones que la hacían sentir asfixiada por no querer tratarlas. Pero también era alguien de gran corazón que era su amiga, él se preocupaba por sus amigos y lo haría por esta.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrarla.

Pero no es como si fuera a salir a la calle y la viera de repente, tampoco es como si la reconociera ya que nunca hablaron sobre aspecto físico.

Que complicado.

—No puede ser—hablo una voz vagamente familiar, causando que volteara a ver.

Había salido de compras al supermercado la cuadra siguiente a su hogar, ya que su madre ocupaba algunas cosas para la cena.

Cuando volteo a ver se sorprendió de ver a una chica desconocida. Su cabello estaba perfectamente lacio hasta su cintura de color rubio brillante, tenía puesta una falda algo corta y camisa reveladora para su cuerpo bien proporcionado con zapatos acorde. Su piel era blanca algo bronceada y tenía grandes ojos chocolate.

Era linda.

No, Uraraka era alguien linda y a veces tierna, la chica frente a él era linda, pero más que todo en aspecto coqueto y sexy.

Se sonrojo levemente cuando esta lo veía fijamente.

—Tu eres Deku verdad, sé que no lo parece pero soy la chica de hace unos días, la que le diste la bebida de fresas—explico la joven moviendo su mano restándole importancia.

La chica que había ido cuando Iida, Uraraka y él habían ido al distrito donde el siguiente año serian el torneo de artes marciales. La chica que parecía haber estado teniendo un día terrible, ahora frente a él mostraba un aire claramente diferente y más segura.

Lo que el maquillaje y la ropa podían hacer, era increíble.

Esta vio a otro lado levemente incomoda.

—También soy Lucy Heartfilia, la chica con la que mensajeas hace unos meses—hablo esta algo tímida viendo a otro lado.

Las cosas en sus manos cayeron al suelo cuando su boca se abrió.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

.

.

.

A pesar de la clara sorpresa inicial y la timidez extrema de Midoriya Izuku, este demostró que el joven que hablaba por mensajes con ella, en la vida real también era amable y de buen corazón. Después de entregarle a su madre las compras, la vio en un parque cercano donde al principio nadie pudo decir nada, luego el comento curioso sobre su apodo de cosplayer, ella gimoteo antes de contarle la historia y antes de darse cuenta estuvieron riendo como si fuera por celular.

Este confeso que vivía cerca y ella que estaba de visita donde una amiga cercana.

¿Cómo ella termino en la cena de la familia Midoriya?

Es una gran pregunta.

La madre de este fue tan amable, tan sincera, que casi quiso llorar al sentir nuevamente el calor hogareño que siempre quiso. En Fairy tail la mayoría de chicos eran huérfanos o con padres ausentes, tener la madre de un amigo que le dio un suave apretón de hombro cuando comió.

Era tan reconfortante.

Se hubiera quedado a vivir ahí mismo, de no ser por Acuario histeria al buscarle.

Con una promesa de regresar ya que estaba en vacaciones, Midoriya, bueno, Deku, la fue a dejar a la cuadra donde vivía Acuario, que no era más que siete alejadas de su hogar.

—Fue un placer conocerte Lucy-san—hablo Deku con una gran sonrisa.

Sin preocuparse por su físico.

Por el dinero de sus padres.

Ofreciéndole la amistad que Fairy tail hizo hace tanto y la misma sonrisa que le daba Natsu, pero más inocente, más de Deku.

Sin poder evitarlo lo envolvió en un abrazo, que aunque lo puso tenso al inicio, este regreso con ternura, sabiendo que efectivamente lo necesitaba.

—El placer fue mío—sollozo entre lágrimas, sintiendo nuevamente lo que había dejado atrás por su estupidez.

Un amigo.

.

Las vacaciones que parecían un respiro, se acabaron más rápido de lo que esperaba. Deku amablemente la presento con sus amigos, ella no pudo evitar molestarlo levemente al verlo sonrojado con Uraraka, pero este negó cualquier insinuación suya no tan sutil. Como Deku, sus amigos eran especiales y la aceptaron casi tan rápido como Fairy tail lo hizo. Incluso el famoso Kaa-chan, quien la vio molesto y ella de igual forma. La dejaron estar con ellos en sus vacaciones sin muchas preguntas, incluso aunque la chica Yaoyorozu la reconoció junto con Todoroki, por tener familias reconocidas, no dijeron nada.

—Sé que es tener una familia complicada—fue lo único que dijo Todoroki cuando se vieron solos unos momentos.

Ella sonrió, este solamente asintió.

Un oasis en el desierto, pero ella debía enfrentar su propia estupidez. Alejarse de un amigo solo porque este podría no corresponderte era ridículo, no sería fácil o tal vez no sería posible, pero ella quería recuperar parte de su amistad con los demás. Si eso no funcionaba y la principal razón de que lo hiciera, es que ya no estaría sola.

No más.

Aun así de pensarlo a hacerlo son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

—No puedo hacerlo—gimoteaba por los audífonos que tenía conectado al teléfono.

Al otro lado escucho a Deku suspirar, también en camino a su inicio de lecciones después de vacaciones. Al otro lado escucho vagamente a Kirishima saludarla por teléfono y ella sonrió levemente. A pesar que Deku era bastante tranquilo, Kirishima le recordaba un poco a Natsu…y a Elfman, ambos tenían una obsesión por lo masculino que le parecía divertido.

—El primer paso no es fácil, pero después de eso todo va en dirección correcta—intento corregirla de forma sabía.

Lo ignoro mientras entraba al instituto algo temblorosa.

Esto lo había ocasionado ella.

No debía culpar a otros.

—Espero recuerdes tus palabras cuando quieras invitar a salir a Uraraka-san—comento de forma distraída jugando con su audífono suelto.

Una leve sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro cuando lo escucho tropezar y negar mil veces de forma adorable sobre que no había nada entre ellos. Pero al igual que Natsu y ella, había algo implícito que otros podían ver. Claro que no pensaba molestarlo, al menos hasta que vio a la chica castaña babear por el joven sin que este lo notara.

Tan moe.

Ahora entendía por que Mirajane jugaba de celestina, era demasiado genial.

—Regresando al tema importante—

No ocupaba verlo para saber que debía estar rojo como un tomate, tenía el contacto de alguno de los amigos del chico, rápidamente texteo a Kaminari (algo pervertido, pero manejable cuando babeo por su cuerpo) sobre querer una foto de Deku sonrojada.

Contuvo la risa cuando al otro lado escucho a Deku luchar contra Kaminari sobre la fotografía.

Tuvo que colgar al llegar a su salón, se detuvo viendo de reojo el salón a su lado derecho donde estaba su anterior grupo de amigos, notando que la mayoría no había llegado.

Hoy debía dar el primer paso.

Pero nadie dijo que debía ser a primera hora.

Con esa patética escusa entro al salón, saludando vagamente a los demás, sintiéndose como una completa cobarde cuando la profesora entro gritando a los demás.

.

Su pie se movía inquieto en el suelo, al llegar a la última lección del día y sin un avance prometedor. Deku había estado chantajeándola con casi todo lo posible, la idea de él jugando just dance era la más tentadora, por eso decidió ir al salón de química para esperar hablar al menos con Cana, quien sería la persona más manejable hasta ahora. Tal vez moriría por hablar con ella, pero no por eso debía evitarlo, la habían estado apoyando y era hora de intentar restaurar lo que sus miedos le hicieron alejar.

Aún tenía miedo que todo se fuera al carajo.

Pero también tenía algo de valor.

Sus pasos se detuvieron como si hubiera sido pegada al concreto cuando llego al pasillo, donde al final de este Natsu estaba besando a Lisanna, causando una gran cantidad de emociones confusas en su interior, pero entre ellos, la gran sorpresa con resignación.

Su boca se abrió, ignorando que su grupo los rodeaba con ojos incrédulos, como si no hubieran esperado eso.

Dio varios pasos atrás para salir de la vista del pasillo, chocando de repente con una persona que la volteo confundida.

—¿Coneja?—hablo la voz de Gajeel al lado de Levy.

Pestañeo confundida, antes de sentir todo su interior en la miseria, donde la voz de su padre la culpaba nuevamente de sus errores.

Se soltó de un manotazo del anterior miembro de la academia Phantom que alguna vez la había torturado, pero que después de eso se redimió.

Salió corriendo nuevamente como una cobarde, escuchando las voces de Levy y este en conjunto.

Cuando llego a su habitación, se arrojó a su habitación, cerró todo y se tiro sobre su cama de forma deprimida.

Marco el número de Deku, ocupaba desahogarse antes que llegara Natsu a su propia habitación.

Sin duda un excelente primer día de clases.

.

Soltó una risa sin gracia el día siguiente cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, totalmente pálida y con grandes ojeras. No olviden los ojos hinchados, eso era una gran adicción a su aspecto patético. Había llorado gran parte de la noche ahogando el sonido con la almohada, Deku intento consolarla de todas formas posibles, pero no hay solución para un corazón roto. Pensando que siempre tuvo razón en alejarse para no soportar lo que había visto la anterior tarde, esta era su oportunidad para un nuevo inicio.

Intentaría recuperar la amistad con sus amigos, dejando a la nueva pareja con un espacio razonable.

Las nuevas parejas solían ocupar su espacio propio.

Con el gran arte del maquillaje y un buen rato frente al espejo, su apariencia demacrada quedo bajo algunas capas de corrector. Con un selfie que le envió a Deku, este admitía que su habilidad de maquillaje era desperdiciada.

Con la barbilla en alto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomo algo del orgullo de su padre.

Sería rechazada.

Sufriría.

Pero no dejaría que nadie lo viera, ya la habían visto arrastrarse por mucho tiempo.

Que saliera a buena hora de la mañana para no toparse a nadie, fue una coincidencia nada más.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto, casi suspirando de no ver algún conocido, cuando su jodida suerte se fue por el caño. Tanto Gray como Cana estaban hablando en la esquina de un pasillo, lo cual la enfermo porque a ambos no podría mentirles. Pero era hora de tomar sus ánimos, esperar que Deku tuviera razón sobre que todo mejoraría y poner su mejor sonrisa cuando llego al lado de ambos.

—Buenos días—hablo con sinceridad, porque aunque dolía la imagen en su cabeza, los había extrañado.

Ambos parecían sorprendidos, ya que solía saludar vagamente antes de huir, se vieron de reojo antes de saludarla con muchos ánimos. Gray puso una manos sobre sus hombros y Lucy sintió el aura oscura de Juvia en algún lugar del pasillo, mientras Cana tenía una sonrisa sospechosa.

—Veo que alguien se dignó hablarnos por fin—comento sin ocultar su tono de reproche.

Ella sonrió con pena.

—Lo siento chicos he sido una idiota por alejarme sin sentido, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo—al menos que Natsu y Lisanna estén cerca, termino en su mente.

Cana parecía querer hablar, pero Gray la detuvo.

—Déjala ya Cana, Lucy no tiene la culpa que algunas personas tengan el cerebro lleno de basura o sean tan ciegos como un topo—indico este encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

Gray siempre fue como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Sonrió al verse consentida como siempre.

Fue una idiota de dejar atrás esto por algo que sabría que siempre pasaría.

Asegurándose que no venía nadie más, pero sin querer tentar la suerte, se despidió de ellos con la mano antes de ir a su salón. Donde para su alegría no era la única con expresión miserable, Bickslow estaba también con un mal humor y sin su extraña mascara. Su cabello azulado y ojos claros, enmarcaban su rostro aparentando ser alguien normal, de no ser por la marca en medio de este.

Tomo asiento a su lado.

Este la vio de reojo.

—Natsu—musito ella enojada.

—Lisanna—gruño en respuesta.

Por primera vez tenía algo en común.

Un corazón roto.

.

Durante el resto del día saludo a sus antiguos compañeros de grupo cuando los topaba en solitario, de verlos en grupo, los esquivaba tan rápido que nadie lo hubiera notado de no buscar su escape. Para su alegría en un gesto totalmente de empatía, Bickslow la invito a comer en su extraño grupo de amigos, incluyendo a Laxus, salvándola de aceptar la invitación de Levy de comer con los demás. En la mesa tanto Bickslow como ella, comían de forma lenta y aburrida.

—Escuche de Elfman que solo fue un estúpido reto entre el grupo A, no tiene nada que ver—gruño Evergreen aburrida de su aura de deprimente.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

—Deberíamos besarnos nosotros para romper la tensión—dijo de pronto Bickslow, sacándole una sonrisa sincera cuando lo rechazo.

—Besa mi trasero Bickslow—

—No me tientes rubia—

—Ustedes son un asco—

—Estoy de acuerdo con Laxus-sama—

Su almuerzo hace mucho no era tan divertido.

.

Claramente el saludo para Natsu o Lisanna había sido esquivado por algún ser celestial, lo cual agradecía con locura. Pero cuando salió al finalizar las clases y lo vio al final junto con Erza y Gray, supuso que debía intentar hacer algo. Aun dolía, por supuesto, fuera por una apuesta o no, alguien que besa a otro sin sentir nada, es mentira, tal vez si sintió algo, tal vez en el futuro no solo sería un beso y era mejor no hacerse esperanzas. Natsu había sido su primer amigo en mucho tiempo, no debía tratarlo mal por buscar su propia felicidad, eso la hiciera infeliz o no.

—Buenas tardes—se despidió respetuosamente del grupo, lista para continuar su caminar.

Era un primer paso, Deku no podría estar más orgullosa.

Erza quien había saludado por el pasillo, sonrió levemente complacida de esa acción, al tiempo que Gray la saludaba con esa sonrisa descarada de siempre. Era casi relajante el saber que ambos la habían esperado todo este tiempo, que a pesar de ser una idiota, y haberlos herido, ambos estaban dispuestos a perdonarle y seguir siendo sus amigos.

Era cálido.

Su mirada se posó en Natsu que parecía genuinamente sorprendido y con ojos brillantes ante su saludo. Las palabras de Cana sobre lastimarlo taladraron su interior, tal vez no de forma romántica, pero había sido una amiga cercana de este y lo había herido.

La culpa y el dolor se mezclaron en un sentimiento agridulce.

Más agrio que cualquier cosa.

—Lucy—dijo este casi aliviado de que le hablaran.

Ella quiso irse en ese instante, no debía hacer nada más por hoy, pero los tres parecían leer sus movimientos y buscar la forma de retenerla un poco más.

—Lucy-san—hablo una voz nueva, que la congelo en su lugar, al tiempo que los otros tres presentes veían a su espalda con curiosidad.

Sabiendo que esto no era un sueño, giro de forma congelada sobre su hombro, abriendo la boca incrédula al ver a Deku en la entrada del instituto con una sonrisa de héroe de revista Jump que la hizo gritar en su interior. Ignorando a sus amigos, que probablemente causarían malentendidos, siempre pasaba algo así, corrió donde el chico con ganas de estrangularlo y abrazarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono pestañeando incrédula y con voz agria.

El chico pareció estremecerse al notar el posible error en sus acciones.

—Bueno ayer sonabas realmente mal por teléfono, así que como nuestras clases terminaron temprano, pensé que debía venir a ver como estabas, fue una sorpresa que al llegar estuvieras aquí…sino no sabría dónde ir—admitió este rascándose la nuca avergonzada.

Pestañeo confundida.

En todo este tiempo conociendo a su amigo, este siempre fue alguien bastante analítico que no solía reaccionar de forma improvista como este instante.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro ante la acción.

—Eres un idiota—le gruño antes de abrazarlo vagamente, mientras este le regresaba el abrazo.

Era curioso, si bien Gray era su hermano mayor, Erza su hermana mayor y Fairy tail toda su familia, Deku también lo era pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. No sentía hacia el amor romántico, como lo sentía por Natsu, pero sentía un amor diferente, como un amor de alguien que se convierte en tu pilar, tu sustento y que te entiende mejor que nadie. Era como un hermano gemelo o algo así de fuerte, que siempre quiso tener.

Se separó de este viéndolo emocionada.

—Hoy no tengo trabajo de medio tiempo, pero puedo llevarte al mejor lugar de crepas de Magnolia—le dijo guiñándole un ojo y alzando su pulgar.

Este asintió emocionado.

Se volteo para despedirse vagamente de sus amigos, tomar la mano de Deku y arrastrarlo corriendo para no ser interrogados, ya mañana lo seria, no quería adelantarlo hoy en todo lo posible.

—El chico que te gustaba es el de pelo rosado—

—¿Natsu? ¿Cómo lo supiste?—

—Instinto al ver sus ojos asesinos—

—No entiendo—

—Naa no importa por ahora—

.

Efectivamente cuando llego al día siguiente, prácticamente fue arrastrada a su antiguo salón de clases, donde los amigos que tanto tiempo alejo, se amontonaban sobre ella preguntando sobre el joven desconocido y además de Mirajane prácticamente haciendo planes para una boda que no se haría. La idea de estar toda la vida con Deku no le molestaba, pero no en esa forma, se imaginaba con él siendo amigos por mucho tiempo. Pero si este se casara o ella lo hiciera, efectivamente no sería nada como antes.

Sería muy complicado.

—Es un amigo solamente, lo conocía hace algunos meses por…casualidad—explico tímidamente desviando la mirada.

No había forma que les confesara la historia verdadera, era demasiado vergonzosa.

—Siento que lo he visto en algún lado—murmuro Gray de repente con una mano en su mentón, ante el asentimiento de Erza.

Su pecho se hincho de orgullo al recordar donde, le había costado muchos chantajes a su madre y a sus amigos algunas peticiones con ojos de perrito a medio morir, para descubrir lo bueno que era Midoriya.

—Es el segundo mejor de artes marciales en su instituto y distrito el año pasado, pero este año estoy segura que va ser el primero…oh tendré que darle una patada a Kaa-chan en los huevos—hablo lo último con voz angelical.

Todos a su alrededor dieron un paso atrás escalofriados por su risa maliciosa.

—Entonces el chico verde va participar en el torneo este año, interesante, me gustaría darle una paliza—comento Gajeel colocando su brazo en su cabeza como respaldar.

Lo vio de mala forma, pero alzo su mentón de forma altanera.

—Deku es muy fuerte, soporto uno de mis Lucy Kick sin morir en el intento—hablo recordando el día de vacaciones donde el joven se había confundido adorablemente sobre un comentario, insinuando que estaba gorda, aunque no quisiera decirlo.

Su carácter la hizo reaccionar antes de procesar quien era y lo había estampado contra una pared sin piedad, pero a pesar del dolor, este se levantó como si nada.

Todos los presentes se vieron de reojo meditando sobre esa nueva información.

El timbre sonó causando que ella corriera a la salida, de reojo noto que Natsu había estado alejado de todo el bullicio y esquivo su mirada cuando se encontraron.

Tal parecía que su castigo por idiota, es que ahora fuera ignorada.

Aunque tal vez era lo mejor.

.

.

.

Cuando entro por el arco de la entrada de Fairy tail, se preguntó porque las competencias serian en un lugar como este. Lucy había mencionado que las instalaciones eran enormes y efectivamente lo eran, no había tenido tiempo para observarlas anteriormente de forma tan detallada. Fue guiado por los profesores y se alegró de ver de lejos a Mirio Togata ya recuperado, animándolo de lejos al haber entrado a la academia de policías. Había tenido un terrible accidente el año pasado, pero ahora estaba recuperado y era uno de los espectadores del show.

Atrás de él como principiante este año, estaba Aiko Sato, una joven prometedora de primer grado que lo había agarrado entre ojos y que sin duda era un peligro mortal en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Camina más rápido Deku—gruño Katsuki aburrido y de mal humor.

Kirishima que estaba en la sección de boxeo, solo suspiro al ver como los tres serían los representantes de su salón.

Todoroki era bueno en luchas, pero estaba este año participando en patinaje sobre hielo, así que decidió concentrarse en eso antes de participar en competencias de luchas, al parecer un homenaje a su madre que fue una estrella en esa área. Iida estaba en atletismo, Yaoyorozu en química, Ashido en baile, cada uno tenía sus especialidades, pero todos ellos estaban ya en las gradas listos para apoyarlos.

—¡DEKU!—grito alguien animado antes de sentir un peso sobre su espalda.

Sonrió de reojo al ver a Lucy restregar su mejilla contra su cabeza, antes de apartarse y saludar a sus otros amigos más cómodamente.

Lucy era rara, era una chica alegre con muchas heridas, que le gustaba ayudar a otros y sentía una gran empatía, era difícil no verla y querer protegerla, no querer hacerla feliz o tenerla a su lado por su carisma natural. Tenía un mal genio en ocasiones y era tímida con sus ideas de escritura, pero a pesar de todo, era ella, la adorable chica que era su más grande amiga.

Como una luciérnaga a la luz, Lucy atraía a todos a su alrededor. Lo noto cuando Kirishima sonreía abiertamente a ella, o incluso Katsuki no decía nada de sus burlas obvias.

Pero entre ese mar de gente, lo había elegido a él para ser su amigo.

No la defraudaría.

Un escalofrió lo hizo voltear a ver sobre su hombro, notando al chico de cabello rosado de la anterior ocasión, volviendo a torturarlo con la mirada. Lucy juraba que ese chico no tenía sentimientos por ella, pero a este punto solo creía que Lucy era una ciega.

Una gran ciega.

También que ese joven deseaba matarlo, al menos eso prometía su mirada.

—Me he ofrecido voluntaria para ayudar a las escuelas como guía, aunque con una cara de perrito muerto convencí al director para dejarme a la U.A—hablo con una expresión codiciosa en sus ojos.

Era de temer.

Soltó una leve risa.

—Guíanos—solicito entonces al verla emocionada.

Katsuki bufo cuando Lucy se sujetó de su mano y lo arrastro emocionada por las instalaciones. Detrás de ambos escucho al rubio quejarse con Kirishima de una pareja de idiotas, a lo cual no se quejó. Atrás de ellos Sato que se había quedado atrás tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarlos.

La mirada de cierto pelirrosa fue peor cada segundo.

.

.

.

Lucy miro atentamente desde su lugar, a competidor tras competidor ir en las diferentes áreas. Sobre todo le pareció genial una chica de larga cabellera azulada y ojos perlados, que también era de artes marciales de la academia Konoha, la joven destaco rápidamente en su área, e incluso sintió verla hablar tímidamente al lado de Kirishima, quien le había acariciado el rostro de una forma, que hizo que su rostro se volviera escarlata.

No se extrañó de ver que Natsu con su cinturón negro, hizo puré a la mayoría de competidores con los que se enfrentaba, aunque la batalla con Katsuki fue muy nivelada, al final la propia experiencia del pelirrosa lo hizo ganar ante un furioso Bakugou. A su otro lado, escucho a Deku suspirar, claramente con el deseo de enfrentarse a su rival de toda la vida en la final.

—Por suerte este año Erza eligió esgrima, créeme cuando te digo que es un monstruo—murmuro lo último con un escalofrió.

Deku la vio de reojo.

—Oe Lucy—

—Hai—

—¿Quieres que le gane a Natsu?—

La pregunta hizo que volteara a verlo confundida, pero el chico no quitaba la vista de su próximo oponente, causando que ella volteara a ver al suelo.

¿Qué deseaba ella?

—Quiero que uses lo mejor de ti mismo, si ganas no tengo nada que reprochar, ganara el mejor competidor de todas formas—

—Tal vez así pase—

Lo vio confundida de sus palabras, pero este solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa antes de revolverle el pelo.

—Si gano deberemos ir a celebrar, quiero una pizza doble con todo—hablo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar donde Katsuki gruñía que no debía perder.

.

A solo cinco minutos de la siguiente ronda, Lucy se encontraba en la baranda viendo como Natsu estaba sentado en una esquina del ring de forma aburrida, mientras Deku comenzaba a calentar los pies tranquilamente. Su mirada estaba sobre su amigo de cabellera verde, causando que ella ladeara el rostro ante sus extrañas palabras anteriormente.

¿De qué había querido hablar?

Parecía que ocultaba algo.

—Hola Lucy—hablo una voz que la hizo encogerse por haber bajado la guardia.

No tenía nada que temer, pero aún no estaba lista para una conversación cara a cara con Lisanna, no por ahora. Lo cual la hacía sentir como una basura, ya que la chica estaba viéndola con grandes ojos azules llenos de inocencia, que la hicieron sentir una basura.

—Es la final, Natsu esta emocionado por ganar la competencia en casa—explico Lisanna tranquilamente a su lado.

Eso era verdad, Natsu siempre se enorgullecía de la academia y siempre quería dejarla en alto, fuera el enemigo que fuera. Pero si miraba a Deku, este también quería ganar, al igual que Katsuki en medio de las batallas, este parecía siempre dejarlo todo de lado y buscar la gloria.

Medito con las manos en la baranda que las separaba de la competencia.

¿A quién apoyaría?

Apoyar a uno sería como apoyar al otro.

—Lucy, sabes que entre Natsu y yo no hay nada más que amistad…¿Verdad?—cuestiono Lisanna de pronto viéndola con ojos preocupados.

No quiso verlos por mucho tiempo, así que bajo la vista.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si importara, claro que creo que ambos hacen buena pareja, pero al final es algo que solo les concierne a ustedes—explico de forma distante sin verla a los ojos.

Esta parecía sorprendida, antes de acercarse más preocupada.

—En serio no debes pensar en eso, siempre Natsu pasa hablando de ti y…bueno tu ropa interior como tu colección de libros, pero no quiero que lo malentiendas, siento que todo está pasando por mi culpa y es un malentendido y no hable antes y ahora no sé cómo dejar de hablar—comenzó la albina cada vez más exaltada, causando que ella la tomara de los hombros para calmarse.

Esta dejo de hablar para verla preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede Lisanna?—le pregunto queriendo que dijera lo que quería decir.

Esta gimoteo frustrada.

—Natsu es mi amigo, como un hermano desde siempre, yo no lo quiero a él—la palabra Bickslow fue susurrada muy por bajo—él te quiere a ti, siempre lo hizo—añadió con una leve sonrisa de esperanza.

¿Eh?

Si su cerebro funcionara como una computadora, probablemente este sería el momento donde todo se queda en neutro, se debe reiniciar la maquina o un virus come tu sistema informativo.

Soltó a la chica para ver la competencia que estaba por iniciar.

¿EH?

.

.

.

Si antes era solo una leve teoría que el chico de cabellos rosados lo odiaba, esa primera patada en la mandíbula, era la confirmación que necesitaba. El público soltó un leve jadeo y apenas pudo saltar para atrás, esquivando los siguientes puñetazos que iban en su dirección. Para su desgracia el chico tenía un estilo de lucha similar al de Katsuki, rapidez, fuerza e instintos, que no le dejaban más opciones que esquivar rápidamente sin poder pensar en una buena maniobra de ataque.

El odio a su persona no lo volvía lento, todo lo contrario, parecía darle una fría calma para la lucha, de alguien que no se divierte y solo quiere acabarte.

Un completo fastidio.

Con una leve finta y disminuyendo sus intenciones de ser acertar, Natsu pareció desequilibrado un segundo, que aprovecho para patearlo con fuerza en el vientre y mandarlo a volar de espalda al otro lado del ring. Aprovecho para tomar aire y verlo levantarse en cámara lenta con ojos de demonio.

Era una bestia.

Interesante.

Tuvo que saltar rápidamente para esquivar una patada, pero otra más rápida le dio en la mejilla. Con dificultad sujeto esa mano, para darle una nueva patada en el rostro.

Esto no eran artes marciales.

Era supervivencia.

Tomo aire cuando volvió a ganar espacio, pensando que ocupaba una nueva técnica. No era de los que les gustaba ocasionar disputas en la lucha, pero tenía curiosidad de saber si sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto.

—Tan enojado estas por la posibilidad de que Lucy y yo seamos amigos—comento divertido alzándose en sus pies.

Funciono.

Lo detuvo en sus pasos con ojos de enojo.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Lucy lo hubiera visto antes, que hubiera visto esos ojos verde oscuro que se preocupaban por ella y probablemente tuvieran el mismo amor que esta le tenía a él. Ambos hubieran estado juntos hace mucho tiempo, nunca le hubiera enviado un mensaje y no hubiera tenido que ser amigos, ya que ella no lo hubiera necesitado.

Un dolor se instaló en su interior, antes de ver de reojo como Lucy parecía pálida al otro lado de la baranda, apretándola con mucha fuerza. Parecía demasiado infeliz con la situación, aunque no fuera ella la que estuviera en medio de la lucha. No tenía la sonrisa que siempre solía darle o los gestos descarados cuando conseguía un descuento.

—O tal vez tienes miedo de que pueda ser algo más de ella—menciono viéndolo fijamente.

.

.

.

Después de que la batalla se detuviera unos segundos, esta se reanudo con mayor fuerza. Lo que fuera que Deku le había dicho, había hecho enojar a Natsu lo suficiente para hacer algunos puntos abiertos, que el peliverde aprovecho ágilmente con fuertes patadas que lo enviaban a volar. La final sin duda estaba siendo de película y todos estaban al borde de sus asientos. Durante varios minutos no parecía que ninguno fuera a darse por vencido, entonces en una mala jugada Deku que se resbalo, coloco ambas manos para evitar una fuerte patada del chico.

Un sonoro Crack la hizo saltar en su lugar.

Antes de ver a Deku caer de espalda, sujetando su brazo con expresión de sufrimiento. Natsu aturdido dejo las patadas para verlo y que el árbitro corriera.

Un recuerdo de Katsuki mencionando algo sobre el brazo de Deku, algunos huesos rotos, fueron lo que la hicieron saltar por la baranda y caer ágilmente.

—IZUKU—grito su nombre por el pánico de que fuera grave.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de Kirishima que corría al mismo tiempo que ella, para llegar donde su amigo estaba con la cabeza sobre el suelo, soltando un leve gimoteo de dolor, mientras su brazo tenía una forma que no era correcta.

Quiso vomitar al ver la forma deforme del brazo, pero se contuvo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amigo que la veía con dificultad.

—Supongo que esto no es lo que esperaba—hablo con dificultad conteniendo el dolor todo lo posible.

Le susurro para que se detuviera.

—Tal vez ocupemos un yeso en este brazo, pero los huesos rotos atraen a las chicas—hablo con voz nerviosa llena de pánico, mientras una camilla llegaba para llevárselo.

Vio como ida la camilla irse, antes que Kirishima la tomara del brazo para arrastrarla detrás de esta. De reojo vio como Natsu la miraba con clara expresión de culpa, quiso ir a reconfortarlo, pero los gimoteos de dolor de Midoriya, la mantuvieron en su lugar.

.

Pasó el siguiente día, bueno casi un día por la gran cantidad de horas que duró la cirugía de reconstrucción, en la sala de espera con la madre de Deku. La mayoría de sus amigos habían ido a casa durante la noche, pero estaban esperando llegar en unas horas para esperar nuevamente. El hospital era frio y tenía recuerdos de su madre en este, pero no podía dejar a la pobre Inko sufrir eso sola. Incluso un hombre llamado Yagi Toshinori, apareció con apariencia algo demacrada para ver a su pupilo o consentido.

Los tres pasaron en silencio.

Cuando fue a buscar otra taza de café, su celular sonó causando que ella contestara más dormida que otra cosa.

—¿Buenas?—pregunto al aire, ya que nada tenía de bueno en este momento.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, que le hizo querer colgar para irse a dormir alguna silla en espera de noticias.

—¿Lucy?—la voz de Natsu quito el sueño de su sistema como hizo que los nervios golpearan su interior con fuerza.

Hace mucho no hablaban por teléfono o en persona para el caso, también las palabras de Lisanna, el estado de Deku.

No era el mejor momento.

Pero no es como si hubiera alguno.

—Natsu—susurro sin saber que más agregar—has ganado la competencia, siento no haberte felicitado…—

—No importa, una victoria de esta forma no es victoria, el chico peleo bien y merecía algo mejor que un brazo roto—

—Fue en tres partes y una reconstrucción, pero conociéndolo pronto estará entrenando para el siguiente año—

—Que sujeto más agradable—

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo y ella sintió un golpe de nostalgia en su interior, esto era lo que ella había extrañado, esa amistad que siempre está a tu lado. Natsu fue su mejor amigo, pero ahora sentía que lo había remplazado con Deku, pero ella quería a Natsu, aunque ahora después de alejarse, tampoco es que quisiera soltar a su amigo peliverde.

¿Cuál era amor?

¿Cuál era amistad?

—Siento haberme alejado Natsu, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho…nada de esto hubiera pasado—se sinceró sintiéndose mal de decir aquello.

¿NO haber conocido a Deku?

Eso era horrible de pensar ahora, el chico era parte de su vida de una forma diferente a la de Natsu, pero igual de especial.

Ocupaba pensar.

—Lucy tu eres rara—comenzó Natsu causando una vena en su frente hinchada—pero esto no es tu culpa, tal vez fui un idiota en no insistir más o dejar todo claro desde el inicio, ahora estoy algo confundido y entiendo que la violencia no soluciona las cosas—era como si leyera un mensaje escrito por Erza, lo cual podría ser bien cierto en todo caso—ahora solo quiero ser tu amigo Lucy, como antes, te extraño mucho—

Entonces ella sonrió, porque indiferentemente de lo que pasara en un futuro o pasara ahora.

Ella también lo extrañaba.

—Yo también cabeza de cupcake—

.

.

.

Despertarse era igual de doloroso que la última vez que se quebró el brazo, claro que esta vez la cirugía de reconstrucción al menos permitía buenos analgésicos. Apenas despertó escucho el llanto de su madre y las preocupaciones de All Might, fue una hora después donde ambos adultos responsables por fin lo dejaron descansar y él se sintió agotado sin haber hecho nada. Pensando en la recuperación, en el nuevo entrenamiento y como se quedaría atrás una temporada.

—Probablemente estés pensando en entrenar—comento Lucy de forma aburrida a su lado.

Parecía tan desdichada como él, aunque ella no fue la que soporto la cirugía, lamentaba haberla hecho preocuparse, al igual como el resto de sus amigos que parecían estar esperando su turno para verlo en la sala de espera.

—Bueno ya que perdí en la semifinal, creo que debo entrenar para el otro año, no volveré a perder con Dragneel-san nuevamente—anuncio con firmeza y esperanza.

Aunque no estaba seguro un año fuera seguro para volver a luchar, quería volverlo a enfrentar más adelante.

Vio el rostro de Lucy sereno.

Así que sonrió levemente.

—Hablaste con él—

—Si—

—Entonces ya son amigos nuevamente o se saltaron la etapa de amistad a noviazgo—

La vio desviar la mirada claramente incomoda, lo que hizo extraño que no pusiera su propio rostro lleno de incomodidad. Era raro, siempre habían esperado este momento, pero por algún motivo ahora era algo agridulce.

Tan diferente.

¿Qué había cambiado?

—No, solo somos amigos, yo, estoy algo confundida creo—admitió esta con algo de pena.

Estaba bien, una parte de él respiro con alivio, que lo hizo preocuparse al mismo tiempo.

Él también estaba confundido.

Miro a la chica, que también había levantado el rostro apenada.

Ambos se sonrieron nerviosos, antes que Lucy pusiera una mano sobre la suya, causando un leve sonrojo en su rostro y el interior saltando por todos lados.

—Por ahora lo más importante es la recuperación, voy a estar contigo y ayudarte—hablo esta con una gran sonrisa que daba ánimos.

Entonces en medio del medicamento, de su interior saltando y del calor de la mano de su amiga sobre la suya, tomo una decisión.

Puede que perdiera la batalla contra Natsu, puede que nadie supiera que estaba iniciando aquí, pero al igual que cuando ella le mando un mensaje, sentía que algo iba a cambiar.

Pero solo pensaba una cosa.

No volvaria a perder contra el chico de pelo rosado, porque esta batalla, era diferente a la de los puños o patadas, era una que en verdad no quería perder, una que valía más que un brazo roto.

—Eres genial Lucy—hablo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara nuevamente.

Por qué este era el inicio de una nueva batalla.

 **Fin**

 _La idea me venía a la mente y me dije, no debería escribirla ya que a nadie le gusta esta pareja bien crack, pero al final me valió bien madres y dije que deseaba escribirlo al menos para releerlo yo más adelante :D_

 _Al final termino en un fic Deku x Lucy de amistad con indicios de que ambos están confundidos, además también esta Nasho en la ecuación, que complicado, pero pensé que en ese momento estaba bien. También hice un guiño al Kirishima por Hinata que amo tanto, que pensaba hacerle una historia paralela a este mundo sobre los acontecimientos que pasaban, pero al nivel de ellos._

 _A pesar de mi anterior queja, en realidad espero que alguien le guste esto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
